


Golden God cleans up Ronnie The Rat

by tylerrjoseph



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Manipulation, They're 17, d.e.n.n.i.s system, dennis system, minor blood play, ronnie the rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I'm," Mac paused to lift his head and sniffle. "I'm sorry I g-got blood on your shirt."</p><p>Dennis lifted his thumb to wipe away tears that were rolling down Mac's cheeks, avoiding the swelling black eye forming on Mac's face. "Don't worry about it, Mac," he spoke softly. "Come inside we'll get you cleaned up." Dennis was sure Mac needed to go to the hospital but he didn't really need that responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden God cleans up Ronnie The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> as a warning, dennis emotionally manipulates mac. they're also underage and it's kinda nsfw so far but hey I'm also underage so I'm not some creep writin about teens fuckin  
> also one of them ?? ingests blood in case any of u are creeped out by that

Mac squeezed his arms around Dennis tightly, eyes pressed shut as he tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes. Dennis pet his hair softly as his head rested on his shoulder, shushing him gently as if he was a baby.

They both stood in the Reynolds' porch as they held each other. It was ten o'clock at night and way past Dennis and Dee's curfew but their mom was out, probably getting screwed while Frank was out of state on business. Mac's mom, although once much more loving, hadn't cared much about anything like curfews in the last few years since everything happened with Luther; the divorce, going to jail, leaving her with bare minimum and an over-active, trouble-causing child with anger problems.

"I-I'm," Mac paused to lift his head and sniffle. "I'm sorry I g-got blood on your shirt."

Dennis lifted his thumb to wipe away tears that were rolling down Mac's cheeks, avoiding the swelling black eye forming on Mac's face. "Don't worry about it, Mac," he spoke softly. "Come inside we'll get you cleaned up." Dennis was sure Mac needed to go to the hospital but he didn't really need that responsibility.

Dennis took Mac's hand as he led him inside to a home which still shocked Mac. Who needs this much space?

"Tell me what happened," Dennis said with as much sympathy he could force, squeezing Mac's hand softly as they walked up the giant staircase.

"U-uh yeah, um," Mac started, looking kind of guilty and still crying. "S-s-some guys ac-c-cused me of ratting them out to the poli-police," he paused to take a deep breath. "Their fr-friends came to my house with b-b-b-bats. Some h-ha-had knives and I th-thought they were gonna kill me, Den."

You should stop ratting people out, Ronnie The Rat, Dennis thought silently to himself. Dennis pulled Mac into another hug once they reached the top of the stairs. "They didn't cut you, did they?" Dennis asked before Mac shook his head.

Dennis gave him one more sympathetic smile before bringing him to the bathroom. "Sit down, I'll get you cleaned up," Dennis told Mac who complied to his orders, sitting on the toilet.

Dennis brought a first-aid kit from a cabinet to the sink next to where Mac was. He crouched a little like a parent would to a child before taking out the first alcohol wipe.

"This is gonna sting a little," Dennis warned quietly before wiping the blood from Mac's split lip with a gentle hand.

Dennis heard a sob come from Mac when he pressed a little too hard on a cut that was deeper than the rest but other than that, they both stayed silent.

They might as well had been talking out loud, though, as they were thinking of the exact same thing. Confessions of "I think I love you" and rejections of "How could you ever think I like you like that, man. That would totally take away from my cred as a Golden God".

Dennis could never say he felt bad about how he reacted. Even sitting here, he would never go back on his word. He was simply just attracted to the amount of power he held over his friend. Mac was staring down at him with big, sad, vulnerable eyes and Dennis loved it.

Mac cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Th-thanks for this Dennis," Mac mustered a tiny smile of appreciation.

Dennis moved his hand from wiping away the last bit of blood around Mac's nose to under his jaw which he gently held. "You don't have to thank me Mac, you're my best friend."

"I know but after everything that happened last week," Mac spoke quietly. He would never admit that half of the bruises and cuts over his body were from getting his ass handed to him over the last few nights, going to bars with the idea that he could take his suppressed rage and embarrassment out on drunk guys. He didn't win a single fight. He was pretty sure he had a cracked rib.

Dennis bit his tongue before reaching down for Mac's hand. "I was confused, Mac. A man like you," Mac is very much not a man, Dennis thought to himself. He's a seventeen year old weed dealer who just got his ass beat for being a snitch. "A man like you, liking me like that. I could only dream of that," Dennis lied with skill.

Mac's face was lighting up with awe and Dennis was sure he saw his eyes glisten with tears. This big brown eyes, now filled with wonder but still wide with vulnerability.

He didn't know why he was playing Mac like this. They had been friends for years but still, the satisfaction of using people was better than friendship in Dennis' eyes.

"Take off your shirt," Dennis instructed Mac, standing up to put the alcohol wipes in the bin. When he turned back he was greeted with the sight of Mac sitting with his shirt in his hands, face bright pink and almost innocent looking if it weren't for the fact his torso was littered with splotches of green, yellow and purple and a few cuts that didn't look too fresh. Dennis had to admit it to himself, it was kind of a turn on to see how weak and feeble his friend was.

Dennis wet a towelette by the sink with cold water before ringing it. "Put this on your eye, it's cold." Obedient, Dennis thought when he took it.

Next Dennis took the liberty to crouch again and inspect Mac's naked torso for any open cuts that needed cleaning, finding only one on his left breast. He was about to open the alcohol wipe when he paused. Engage physically, Dennis thought before tilting his head and pressing his tongue flat against the wound. His eyes flickered up to Mac who was now rigid and staring down at him with one uncovered eye and slightly ajar lips.

Dennis smiled mischievously as he sat back, wiping his mouth in case there was any blood on it. "All clean," he spoke slightly quieter.

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be one more chapter maybe two?? who knows  
> butttt I'm going away tmw and I ain't gonna have wifi for like a week and a half?? so I'll write them up by then and post them in a week and a half


End file.
